show_choirfandomcom-20200214-history
Show Choir Wiki
New-York-Time-Square.jpg|Upcoming Adventures|linktext=Learn More About Our Upcoming New York Trip trrfrewf3f3.jpg|Season 1|linktext=Relive Old Memories & Look Back Through Season 1 HEf.jpg|Season 2|linktext=Relive Old Memories & Look Back Through Season 2 08x06_Man_In_The_Mirror.jpg|Season 3|linktext=Remembering Cory Monteith through Season 3 Tribute reewf.jpg|Past Tributes|linktext=From Mamma Mia! to Queen, Glee, Smash & Even Bruno Mars! Whats Next for Them? Welcome to the Show Choir : Broadway Dreamers Edition Wiki Episode Count As of December 7th 2013, A Total of 47 Episodes of Glee: Show Choir have been broadcast over Three Seasons. Birthdays A List of Birthday Dates of the Entire Cast. Trivia *The Group has completedly several Tributes including (Glee Season 1 Medley, Glee Season 2 Medley, Glee Season 3 Medley, Queen Tribute, Mamma Mia Tribute, Bruno Mars Tribute and for the upcoming Season 3, A Cory Monteith Tribute. *Although Divya, Audrey, Chloe, Jackie was already in Season 1, they didn't officially start on the First Episode. *There is a Video of the Cast fooling around while singing their solos a night before the Season 1 Showcase. *Iylia and BK Departed during Season 1 while Farah departed after the Season 1 Finale. *Thomas was absent for the first time since the First Episode on S2E9 (August 3rd). He was the only one to have a full attendance in Season 1. Audrey was absent for the first time since her Introduction on S2E7 (July 20th). Natasha are the only one to Have Full Attendance in Season 2. *Nadia is the New Addition for Season 2. She began Appearing in Episode 5 Onwards. *Previous Cast Members Farah returned in the Season 2 Finale. BK is made me first return during rehearsals in S2E14 (September 1st) and returned for the Finale. *Chloe was the only one absent in the start of Season 3 and made her First Appearance on the 7th Episode (November 30th). Charmaine and Divya both departed after Season 2 Finale. Though, Charmaine and Divya along with Farah confirmed to be in the Season 3 Finale. Solos (In A Group Number) {| border="1" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" style="width:650px; font-size:90%;" ! colspan="3" style="background:#FFCC04;"|Season Three (Junior) |- ! style="background:#CCFFAA;"|Song ! style="background:#CCFFAA;"|Solos |- |'Bridge Over Troubled Waters' | style="text-align: center;"|'Sin Kang ''& Jazlin''' with New Directions |- |'Man In The Mirror' | style="text-align: center;"|New Directions |- |'We Are Young' | style="text-align: center;"|'Chloe' with New Directions |- |'We Found Love' | style="text-align: center;"|'Thomas', Kay & Soraya with New Dorections |- |'You Can't Stop The Beat' | style="text-align: center;"|'Natasha', Jazlin, Akid & Singkang with New Directions |- |'We Got The Beat' | style="text-align: center;"|'Jackie' with New Directions |- |'Moves Like Jagger' | style="text-align: center;"|'Avinash' with New Directions |- |'How Will I Know' | style="text-align: center;"|'Naomi '&''' Jackie''' with New Directions |- |'Rumour Has It' | style="text-align: center;"|'Jazlin' with New Directions |- |'Someone Like You' | style="text-align: center;"|New Directions |- |'Stayin Alive' | style="text-align: center;"|'TBA' with New Directions |- |'The Edge of Glory' | style="text-align: center;"|'Jazlin' & Natasha with New Directions |- |'Hello Goodbye' | style="text-align: center;"|'TBA' & TBA 'with New Directions |- | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | style="text-align center;'| |- | | style="text-align: center;"|'TBA & '''TBA '''with New Directions |- | | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | style="text-align: center;"| Category:Browse